


Trompete und Klarinette

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 第一次表白被拒的托马斯打算再试一次。
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 4





	Trompete und Klarinette

“又是这几首曲子，干巴巴的没点感情，你就不能换首欢乐点的？”

托马斯提溜着小号晃进琴房，绕着正在练习的托尼转了一圈，在他身边的桌子上一屁股坐下，拿过他的乐谱本翻来翻去。

托尼没理他，自顾自的接着吹完一首练习曲，这才取下簧片，擦拭好放入盒子，又将乐谱本从从托马斯手上抽了回来：“想听谐谑曲出门左转找钢琴组的人，或者自己练你的《威尼斯狂欢节》去。”

“那，来练练过一阵要排练的交响曲怎么样？反正迟早也是要练的不如咱俩先试试好了我看了一下总谱单簧管的戏份挺重的不先练练到时候……”

托尼停下了手擦拭单簧管的动作，顿了一顿。

“托马斯，你知道的，又何必明知故问。”

托马斯沉默片刻：“你真的要走？去马德里皇家乐团？”

托尼将单簧管在盒中放好，珍而重之的盖上盒子，在他身边坐下，点了点头。

“嘿，怎么不说话？哑巴了？”托尼看托马斯半天没有反应，用手里的盒子敲了敲他的大腿。“你不会是想劝我留下吧？”

“那又没用，你做了决定的事什么时候改过。再说你不是说那地方的艺术氛围比咱们这好了那么一点儿。”托马斯轻轻哼了一声，过了片刻，又吁了口气。

托尼转过头看着他，却发现他将手中的小号提起，调整了一下号嘴的位置，凑到嘴边，如同托尼看过无数次的那样，指尖轻触按键，送出气息。

两人自小相识，对方熟习的曲目早已听了千万遍，这首曲子托尼却是头回听到，似乎托马斯也是新练不久，指法转换稍显生涩，然而旋律优美温和，又不损恢弘大气。托尼只听了几个乐句，心思便陷入其中，随着曲调起伏波动。

几个转折之后，音调渐低，旋律却千回百转，繁复变幻的音符仿佛在诉说着什么，又像是压抑了什么，等待着有人去发掘、去领悟。托尼听了一会，忽然心中一阵酸涩，想起明日就要登上去马德里的航班，从此便两地相隔，他咬了咬嘴唇，将头偏到一边。

“你觉得怎么样？”托马斯一曲吹完，将号中水分甩干，问了一句。

托尼从压抑的情绪中振作起来，想了想，扯出个笑容：“低音还是有些不稳，音量是小了，气息却跟着弱了，乐曲表现力当然也会受到影响。”

“喂喂！”托马斯抓着他手，一脸不服：“好歹也是你临走前送你的曲子，就不能说两句好听的？”

托尼愣了一下，心中的酸涩逐渐散去，取而代之的是另一种难以描述、却令心脏紧缩的感觉。仿佛被潜意识驱使，他艰难的换了一口气，不自觉的握紧了手掌，将托马斯的手牢牢扣住。

“我练习的时候，你哪一次说过好听的了？”

话一出口，托尼自己也愣了一下，忍不住在心中谴责自己，为何突然变得如此小心眼，竟然计较这些事，明明就没往心里去过。可是覆水难收，他一时也不知该如何补救，只好不再说话。显然托马斯也没想到他会这么回答，跟着愣在当场。

“我那都是随便乱说的，你还一直记着啊。”托马斯咧咧嘴，似乎是想露出他的招牌八颗牙笑容，却没能成功。

“不，我不是那个意思。”托尼摇头，稍微捋了捋思路，也许，有的话已经到了它该说出来的时候，“我小时候练习比别人快，人人都夸我，只有你不这样。你说过的问题挑过的刺，太多了，可那些话，我都知道，那不是乱说的，不仅指出了我的错处，更是我不断练习的动力。这些年来，你对我的帮助，可能远比你以为的要大，我……”

托马斯猛地转过头，目光灼灼，直视着他，绿色的眼睛里光芒闪烁。

“你什么？”

心脏紧缩的感觉再一次袭来，托尼感觉手心里沁出汗水，他眨眨眼，努力把还在脑海中盘旋的旋律排除出去。

明天就走了，现在说这个，还有什么意义呢。

“我……谢谢你。”

托马斯松开手跳下桌子，冲他笑笑：“没事，这有什么呢。我明天请了假，到时候送你去机场吧。那我先去找他们一起排练啦。”

他走到门口，忽然又回过头：“对了，刚刚那首曲子，名字叫做《冠军》，我自己改了改，谢谢你的意见。”

托尼看着他的背影消失在门外，抬起手掌，掌心全是汗液，似乎比平时更多。

财大气粗的赞助商们总能想出来点新花样，比如现在，马德里皇家乐团、拜仁爱乐乐团、米兰交响乐团和托特纳姆室内乐团齐聚在安联音乐厅，为了一场联合演出而做着准备。候场室更衣室人满为患，连储物间都挤满了人。

“托马斯！这呢，快过来！”圆号手马里奥一手拽着首席小提琴菲利普，冲着匆匆赶到候场室的托马斯猛招手，“你跑哪去了啊？托尼难得回来演出也不说过来看看，再不过来把我和菲利普救出去可就要耽误调音了……”

救出去？托马斯一个愣神，被菲利普在肩膀上拍了拍：“下一个就到我们了，别耽搁太久。”说完又露出微笑，“托尼一年没说德语，已经快憋疯了，小心你的话唠之王地位不保……”

“嗨，托马斯。”马里奥拉着菲利普迅速跑远，托马斯面前只剩下一个人，穿着纯白的演出礼服站在灯光下，碧蓝的眼睛里全是微笑，“好久不见了。”

托马斯张开双臂，给了托尼一个大大的拥抱：“他们刚刚说你发什么疯呢？”

“别提了。”托尼抬手扶额，“我在那边每天想的最多的一句话就是‘要是用我的母语跟你争论，我早把你说趴下了’。”

托马斯哈哈大笑，搂着托尼的肩：“刚刚的演出……”他抬手比划了一下二楼包厢，“挺不错的，一点儿看不出你这么郁闷啊。”

托尼笑着给了他一拳：“别胡扯了，马上轮到你上场了，还不快回去准备。”

“那，还是老样子，演出完了出去喝酒？”

托尼愣了一下，眨了眨眼，没有马上回答。

“呃，如果你们乐团还有活动的话那就算了……”托马斯抓抓头发，眼神有点迟疑。

“不，”不知道是不是演出过后的疲惫，托尼的声音好像小了一点，“我是说，好啊。”

演出大获成功的一个后果就是，周边的酒馆饭馆全部被意犹未尽的观众们包了场，等到忙完全部后续工作的乐手们准备轻松一下时，已经找不到位置了。托尼和托马斯不得不一人将一箱啤酒拖上车，返回了托马斯的公寓。

几瓶酒下肚，托尼忽然有点烦躁。

播放器里的爵士乐有一搭没一搭的响着，房间里弥漫着专属于大麦啤酒的香气，还有残留的猪肘和香肠的味道，一切都跟从前一模一样。但托尼就是有点烦躁。

他蹬掉鞋，整个人横卧在沙发上，看了下靠在沙发另一头翻手机的托马斯，顺脚踢了他一下：“这曲子真难听，换一个去。”

“嗯？”托马斯坐直身体，将脚塞进拖鞋，却没站起来，“换什么？千万别说你现在还想听交响乐。”

托尼抓抓头发，生平头一次被发胶硌的手疼：“算了，你来一首吧。”

托马斯嗤笑一声，还是走过去关了音响：“为什么不是你来？”

托尼瞪了他一眼，提着酒瓶给自己来了一口，没有答话。

“好吧好吧，看在你明天就要赶飞机走人的份上。”托马斯走到号盒面前，“想听什么？”

“你吹的，什么都行。”

托马斯呆了一下，手掌轻轻抚上盒中的小号。他四岁就接触了这玩意，从此一发不可收拾，他爱小号，也爱音乐，这是他的工作，也是他的人生，是他生命中难以分割且不愿分割的一部分。小号安安静静的呆在盒子里，黄铜细腻的光芒在灯光下温柔地流转。

这是他的心。

托马斯将号嘴接好，调了一下音，倚在桌子上，转身面对着沙发，面对着托尼那双澄澈的蓝眼睛。

托尼靠在沙发上，凝视着托马斯，沉浸在这首似曾相识的乐曲里。

托马斯变了，一年前他的演奏还略显滞涩，而现在他已能对曲子做出看似随意却又毫无破绽的即兴改动，也许是刚听完爵士乐，他独出机杼的变奏部分显得那样潇洒自如，这首曲子本就柔美大气，这一下更是丰赡华丽起来。旋律几番盘旋，渐低渐细，却是柔而不弱，低回宛转，偶有高音夹杂，如珠玉跳跃，动人心魄。高潮渐起，清脆而嘹亮的高音如利剑般直入人心，这是那首《冠军》，但这又不止是那首《冠军》。曾经被压抑的某些东西已经破茧成蝶，即将振翅高飞。

但托马斯又没变，他按键喜欢用指尖而不是指腹，他给号上油喜欢直接涂抹到按键的连接管上而不是从背后开孔滴入，他喜欢即兴变化而不是单纯的按谱演奏，他的一切习惯，一切喜好，还有他的笑，一点都没有变。

托尼将酒瓶放在地上，手掌按上了自己胸口，熟悉的心脏紧缩感在提醒着他，乐曲里传达的东西，也没有变。

那是他的心啊。

一些被刻意遗忘和忽略的事，重新进入脑海。一年来他们几乎没有联系，偶尔的几次通电话还是托马斯打过来，然而乐团总是很忙，托尼也并不知道该和他说些什么，于是总是简单寒暄几句就挂了，托尼甚至不记得自己有没有跟他说过“圣诞快乐”。

托尼忽然想给自己一拳。他晃了晃酒瓶，将最后一点酒喝干，然后将瓶子踢到一边，坐直身子。

全曲在几个辉煌而灿烂的长音之后终告结束。穆勒卸下号嘴，仔细擦了擦，又放干净号中的水，关上盒子。最后这个长音被他刻意拖的很长，这下稍微有点脑部缺氧，带着极轻的喘息，摇摇晃晃的走到沙发边坐下，脸色略微泛红。

“觉得怎么样？”

一只手伸了过来，是托尼的。他的指尖带着一点细细的茧，轻轻抚过托马斯嘴唇上刚刚被号嘴压出的痕迹，指尖传来残余的金属温度。托尼闭上眼凑过去，一点点的将嘴唇印在上面。

“你觉得呢？”

托马斯眨着眼，用力让自己的嘴不要咧的太大，在词汇库里翻江倒海半天，蹦出来一句：“你是不是胖了？”

再说我胖我跟你没完。这是托尼被彻底扑倒在沙发上时，脑子里最后的念头，然而他已经没有多余的嘴说话了。

\--------------------------------正文部分完--------------------------------

\--------------------------------以下是精神病患者的掉节操时间--------------------------------

1.我说这是肉文有人信吗

铜管乐器总是带有金属的冰凉，这使得演奏前的热身成为了必要，乐手必须以自身的温度，和悠长的气息，与乐器产生最直接的连接和共鸣。对木管乐来说，每一个完美的簧片，都是乐手用唇舌一点点感受，用手指一点点调整，才能达到最适合自己的美妙音色。前奏初起，抢拍子这种事总是难免，然而绵密无间的配合总在一点点磨合中成型。幸运的是，两位乐手的过人天赋和多年培养出的默契让这段磨合期减到了最短，随着优雅的慢板节拍，美妙的旋律一点点展开，单簧管丰满而浑厚的音色搅的人心里痒痒的，配上小号明亮的高音，仿佛有点突兀，却又如此的相得益彰。两个声部此起彼落，你唱我和，没过多久，乐章逐渐行进到了活泼的快板，天资纵横的乐手将内心的激情全部释放，唇舌之间急速吞吐的气息与灵动的手指通力合作，送出一个个音符，蹦着跳着，连绵不绝，将乐曲推向高潮。温热的气息在两管乐器里来回振荡，按键经过不断的推送和摩擦已变得更加灵活，就在此时，华彩的乐章如烟花怒放，绚烂而璀璨，令人热血如沸，目眩神迷。蓦地乐曲戛然而止，却又余音袅袅，在空中回荡。完成演出的乐手早已精疲力竭，仿佛连擦拭乐器的力气都已失去，但那震撼的乐曲、与热烈的激情，早已烙入人心里最深处。

2.托马斯教你如何作死

“想什么呢？”托马斯翻了个身，抱着毯子看着有些出神的托尼。

“我在想……”托尼双臂枕在脑后，没有动弹，只有眼神扫了过来，对上托马斯的目光，“要是我刚刚还是没有答应你，你打算怎么办？”

托马斯眼珠滴溜溜转了几圈，又翻过半个身趴在床上，手臂支起身子，笑道：“那就算了呗，我这么受欢迎的人，后面多少人排着队追呢，怕什么。”

“哦？”托尼抽出一只手臂，将他越凑越近的脸拍了回去，“说来听听，我看看还有谁这么没眼光？”

“这个嘛~”托马斯托着下巴，“那当然是曼努啦，上次我偷偷动他定音鼓他都没说什么，你看他对我多好。再说要是跟他在一起就可以名正言顺的进他的琴房了，那一屋子的定音鼓中国鼓手鼓军鼓马林巴三角铁啊~~”

“是是是，然后他这一屋子的定音鼓中国鼓手鼓军鼓马林巴三角铁，连同他本人一起，就要被本尼全拆了，渣都不剩。”托尼脑补了一下场景，乐不可支，“你吹牛也找个靠谱点的好不好？”

“这个嘛……”无法反驳的托马斯掏了下耳朵，“那就罗伯特吧，我们天天一块儿排练，又是一个声部，什么日久生情啊，心有灵犀啊也不是不可能对吧。”

“得了吧。”托尼嗤之以鼻，“他和杰罗姆琴震的事我在西班牙都听说了，哪儿来的日久生情。”他将手臂枕了回去，调整了一个舒服的姿势，“你能起码换个单身的再来吹吗？”

“单身的……”托马斯皱着眉头，乐团里就连那两个新来的南美人都搞了个“科比组合”，天天在琴房里招摇过市，哪儿还有单身。他想了半天，猛一拍大腿，豁了出去，“对了，菲利普！菲利普一直挺照顾我你是知道的，陪我练习，带我排练，也不嫌弃我啰嗦，这么好的人我要是女人一定要考虑他啊而且他昨天还发短信约我呢……”托马斯越说越得意，伸直手臂，反手到床头柜上摸索着手机，“你不提我还差点忘了，我这就给他回个短信说我同意跟他一起……嗷！！！”

托马斯捂着屁股在地上装模作样的嚎了半天，又哼哼唧唧的揉了一会，这才委委屈屈的蹭回了床上。

“……回短信说我同意跟他一起周末去打高尔夫啊托尼，你下脚也太狠了吧！”

“谁管你是打牌还是打球。”托尼脸上有点发烧，幸好在昏暗的灯光下并不明显，“只是警告你一下，下次接吻的时候再敢用循环换气，就是这个下场。”

“哎呀，职业习惯嘛。”托马斯嘿嘿嘿的凑了过来，“要不，你多给我点机会练练？”

END

PS：艾玛写完自己负罪感好重啊，对天发誓我对新穆莱穆还有拉穆这仨CP没有任何意见绝对不是要黑_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
